Ruby Rose
"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby Rose is the leader of Team RWBY and the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth series "RWBY", as well as a member of Prank's Gang. She is the younger half-sister of Yang Xiao Long, the partner of Weiss Schnee, one of the owners of Zwei, the shipmate of Cobra (in the "crackship" Rubra), and the mother of Summer (not to be confused with Ruby's mother, Summer Rose) and Viper (only on the SAMB). Appearance Ruby is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob. In the SAMB, she wears her pre-Volume 4 default outfit. This consists of a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. Personality Prank has said that the Team RWBY present in the gang is pre-Volume 3, so it can be assumed that Ruby's personality goes as far as Volume 2. She is innocent and sweet, but also has a brave and fierce warrior side. Ruby can also be mischievous and "sadistic", especially when it concerns someone not very favorable (Tyrian is a great example). She is close to her family, friends, and gang, whether they like her or not. SAMB Ruby originally was tsundere towards Cobra (or Erik), but moved on to being yandere for him. Personally, she can also be seen as a deredere. Powers and Abilities In order to become a Huntress, Ruby trained at Signal Academy, where her skills and abilities far surpassed her peers. Wielding a dangerous weapon like Crescent Rose required strength, balance, and adaptability, all of which she demonstrated the night she stopped the robbery of a Dust shop in Vale. This led Ozpin to accept her into Beacon Academy two years before the usual age of admittance. While at Beacon, Ruby developed skills as a decisive leader, being able to formulate and execute plans with others in order to take down tougher foes, such as the giant Nevermore encountered during initiation, and later in coordinated attacks against Roman in an Atlesian Paladin-290. Ruby's sense of balance stands out, particularly in precarious situations like perching on a taut ribbon in "Players and Pieces" or running off an exploding airship in "Heroes and Monsters". Through her mother, Summer, Ruby comes from a line of legendary warriors who possessed powerful abilities related to their silver eyes, said to be an extremely rare trait. Upon seeing Pyrrha Nikos die in "End of the Beginning", Ruby accidentally uses this power in her grief and freezes the Dragon. However, she has no memory of doing this other than her head hurting. Later in the episode, Qrow describes a fairy tale about warriors with silver eyes who are so powerful that even the Grimm fear them. In "The Next Step", it is revealed that Ruby's powers caused Cinder Fall to lose her left eye, the use of her left arm and made it difficult for her to speak. Salem states that this is due to Cinder's attainment of the Fall Maiden powers, but does not explain why this is the case. Ruby's Semblance allows her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses at the cost of Aura. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this Semblance midair, as well as to create a powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. Notably, whenever she uses this Semblance, she leaves a trail of rose petals in her wake that dissipate over time. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others. Weiss once waved her hands to brush them away, and Ozpin comments on witnesses who reported rose petals left behind in a dance club. Weaknesses Ruby is heavily reliant on Crescent Rose. In contrast to her sister, her hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor, making her easy to be taken down by mere grunts. Without her weapon, there is not much she can do in a fight, and her best bet is to run away with her speed. Her cape, on occasion, has been exploited against her, notably in the Emerald Forest by a Nevermore. Items Ruby is a self admitted dork when it comes to weapons, which shows in her complex design and craftsmanship of Crescent Rose, her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe which she designed herself at Signal, as well as her eye for detail when observing other peoples weapons and tools. This weapon can transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle, and can fire Dust rounds in either form with massive force, as demonstrated in the "Red" Trailer when she used a Gravity Dust magazine. Rather than compensate for it, Ruby harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponent. It is also capable of using fire and lightning Dust. Despite showing a preference for engaging enemies in close combat, Ruby does possess enough accuracy to land headshots against Grimm, but notably needs to stand still to do so consistently, usually by anchoring her scythe to the ground to act as a monopod. Crescent Rose's blade can also bend back slightly, though this is only shown when Ruby rushes forward, and the tip of the scythe hits something. Ruby takes advantage of this spear-like form to pin a Nuckelavee's arm to the ground. Relationships RWBY Team RWBY TBA Team JNPR TBA Others at Beacon TBA Family TBA Friends Outside of Beacon TBA Misc. TBA Gang TBA Summer TBA Other Gangs TBA Cobra TBA Viper TBA Background History (The parts that apply to Ruby being in the gang are in italics and are not canon) Pre-RWBY TBA Volume 1 TBA Volume 2 TBA Volume 3 TBA Arrival at SAMB TBA Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Epic Art of Ruby.png|Epic Art of Ruby Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's Emblem RedSil.png|Ruby's Silhouette Red_trailer1.png|Ruby in Red Trailer Ruby Being Epic.png|Ruby Being Epic Ruby in Grimm Eclipse.png|Ruby in Grimm Eclipse Sad Ruby.png|Sad Ruby Sadder Ruby.png|Sadder Ruby Looking Down Ruby.png|Ruby "Looking Down" (get it, cause she's sad, and looking down?) Ruby_Chibi.jpg|Ruby in RWBY Chibi Category:Prank's Gang Category:Gang members from anime Category:Shipped gang members Category:Female